


Однажды в ванной

by arisu_aiko



Category: K-On!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:32:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7211753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisu_aiko/pseuds/arisu_aiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мио/Рицу. Мыть подруге голову.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Однажды в ванной

Когда Рицу пришла в школу с гипсом на руке, Мио даже не удивилась. Учитывая, с какой энергией подруга обычно бралась за выполнение любого задания, уж это ее увлечение айкидо до добра довести точно не могло. Тайнаку кажется гипс совсем не смущал, она размахивала им еще активнее, словно норовя специально задеть Мио. 

Мио уже полчаса ждала Рицу в ее комнате. Подруга умотала на какие-то там сборы по айкидо, абсолютно забыв про одолженную у Акиямы тетрадку. И Мио была уверена на все сто процентов, что в конспекты даже не заглядывали.  
Внизу хлопнула дверь, раздался грохот и ругательства, а через секунду в комнату ворвалась сама Тайнаку в каком-то военном комбинезоне, вся грязная с ног до головы. Не дав Мио и рта раскрыть, она бодро затараторила:  
\- Представляешь, у нас сборы проходили за городом, на площадке с полосой препятствия, там еще солдаты иногда тренируются. Круто было, хотя и грязно. А ты чего здесь сидишь? Подожди я сейчас пойду, искупаюсь… - Последние слова звучали уже невнятно, потому что Рицу начала стягивать с себя комбинезон, попутно ругаясь на гипс, который «чертовски ей мешал». Мио залилась краской и поспешила отвернуться, потому что под комбинезоном почти ничего не было, кроме аккуратных кружевных трусиков.  
Лишь когда она услышала глухое плескание воды, обозначавшее, что Рицу добралась до горячего душа, Акияма решила повернуться. Слушая восторженные вопли подруги, которая явно плескалась сейчас в ванной с уточкой или корабликами, изображая крушение «Титаника», Мио решила было сама найти свою тетрадь, но ей не дали этого сделать:  
\- Мио-о-о!!! Мио! Подойди сюда! – Прокричала из ванной Рицу.  
Акияма лишь вздохнула, Рицу было невозможно не послушаться, иначе она просто вынесет всем мозги своим нытьем. Тайнака, если захочет, может быть упрямой, как осел.  
\- Ну что тебе? – Мио потопталась у двери, не спеша войти. В ванне что-то забулькало, потом приглушенно грохнуло, как будто кто-то что-то кинул в стену, и послышались невнятные ругательства.  
\- Ми-и-о, ну зайди в ванную… - Голос был умоляющим. Обычно к нему прилагались бровки домиком, губки бантиком и полные мольбы глаза. Если не помогало и это, то в ход шло самое разнообразное запугивание, пока Мио не соглашалась сделать все и даже больше, лишь бы не слушать эти ужасы. Акияма шумно выдохнула и открыла дверь в ванную комнату. Внутри было ужасно душно, а из-за густого пара почти ничего не было видно.  
\- Что ты за парилку здесь устроила, а? – Мио размахивала руками, отгоняя от себя клубы пара, и щурила глаза, пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-нибудь. – И зачем звала-то?  
\- Помой мне голову, мне с этим гипсом жутко неудобно это делать. – Голос Рицу стал абсолютно спокойным и твердым. Она молча протянула подруге бутылочку с шампунем.  
У Мио вдруг затряслись коленки и мигом вспотели ладони. Пар наконец-то разошелся, и Мио смогла увидеть острые коленки, выпирающие из-под воды и голую спину, по которой капельками стекала вода.  
\- А. Ну да. Конечно… сейчас, – облизнув губы, Мио выхватила из рук Рицу флакончик, выдавила горочку шампуня, немного вспенила и начала осторожно наносить на голову Тайнаки. Под аккуратными, медленными движениями, Рицу расслабилась и вытянулась в ванной, блаженно закрыв глаза.  
\- Ты… неужели ты хочешь снова… повторить это? – Как ни странно, но у Мио был вполне спокойный голос, чего она сама от себя не ожидала. – Ведь в тот раз все было просто на спор...  
\- Залезай ко мне! – Рицу даже не дала ей договорить, оборвала на заранее заготовленной тираде. Сидела сейчас абсолютно голая, ничуть не стесняясь, и смотрела на Мио, запрокинув голову, с вызовом в глазах.  
\- Я … не хочу. Там мокро… - Акияма отчаянно покраснела, не в силах отвести взгляд от маленькой аккуратной груди Рицу, с торчащим над водой темным соском.  
\- Тогда хотя бы поцелуй меня! – Хмыкнула Рицу и потянулась к Мио.


End file.
